convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Legend of Zelda Extravaganza
Legend of Zelda Extravaganza began on August 14, 2015, and ended on September 20, 2015. The game was based around The Legend of Zelda. When an evil creature known as Ghirahim begins to rise to power, the forces of Hyrule summon an unlikely band of warriors from across the multiverse in order to request their aid. It was hosted by Raven, Jeremi, and Minerva. It can be found here. Participants * Accelerator - Third Death * Aeric * Ashitaka - Fifth Death * Astarte * Balto - First Death * Bernkastel * Bo Broski * Cecelia * Dage the Evil * Dr. Zanzibar * Double D * Ed * Eddy * Ellie * Fizz * Geralt of Rivia * Hange Zoë * Jamie Reagan * Jennifer Tate * Kaori Kanzaki - Third Death * Kazuma Kiryu * Kratos * Lambdadelta * Lank - Sixth Death * Leo Barnes * Levi Ackerman * Madotsuki * Mercenary Tao * Mittens * Monkey D. Luffy * Motochika Chosokabe * Peter Quill - Seventh Death * Raven the Taker * Ri Boon-Hui * Rocket Raccoon - First Death * Romulus * Rosalina * Rowen Ilbert * Scree * Serge * Strax * Talim * The Scotsman - Fourth Death * Ty-kun * Ventus * Victor - Second Death * Yuki Amano * Yuno Gasai Death Order Balto - MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''SHOT THROUGH THE HEAD!' Rocket Raccoon - ''MURDERED! MERCENARY! '''SLICED AND DICED!' Victor Kresnik - ''DIED! TRAITOR! '''PUNISHED!' Kaori Kanzaki - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''DROWNED!' Accelerator - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''ROLLIN' DOWN A CLIFF!' The Scotsman - ''DIED! TRAITOR! '''STABBED IN THE BACK!' Ashitaka - ''DIED! MERCENARY! '''HEROIC SACRIFICE!' Lank - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''BROKEN NECK!' ''Peter Quill - DIED! TRAITOR! '''STRANGLED!' Other Characters * Aleister Crowley * Altria Pendragon * Antari * Awaki Musujime * Ben * Caligula * Chiro * Fiamma of the Right * Ganondorf * Ghirahim * Gibson * Great Deku Tree * Groose * Happy Mask Salesman * Henry Killinger * Horsehead * Impa * Kaepora Gaebora * Majora * Midna * Mido * Mordred * Motoharu Tsuchimikado * Navi * Nero Claudius * Pipit * Princess Hilda * Princess Zelda * Reci * Saria * Shotaro Kaneda * Skeleton King * Skull Kid * Teitoku Kakine * Tingle * Yuga * Zant Chapter Details '''Prologue - "The Beginning"' Participants wake up in the Lost Woods, and have four different paths they can take: North, South, East, and West. Everyone splits up and travels down one of these four roads, making both friends and enemies within their small groups. The Northern path continues deeper into the Lost Woods, with another fork in the road to go Northeast or Northwest. Going to the Northeast, the path leads to Kakariko Village, though it seems to be oddly abandoned. In fact, as villager Saria explains, this place is actually Kokiri village, which was forced to "urbanize" under a new overlord. She takes them to the Kokiri leader, who is rather brash, but reveals that there are more than one evil lord causing problems. Meanwhile, in the Northwest, Skull Kid greet the travellers as they go even deeper into the woods. Ed gets his fingers chopped off but they grow back. Skull Kid guides them towards Clock Town, where they meet the Happy Mask Salesman, who requests their help. He tells the story of how a special mask, Majora's Mask, was stolen from him by a strange little fellow, who turns out to be Skull Kid. The group agrees to track Skull Kid down, and must travel through Clock Town to do so. As they split up, Yuno causes chaos by killing an innocent guard, and Kratos gets possessed by Majora after attempting to stop Skull Kid himself. He fights Yuno until he gains control back of himself while others take on Skull Kid. They have the upper hand until Skull Kid takes Victor Kresnik hostage and threatens to kill him if they don't surrender. Yuno couldn't care less, so Skull Kid enters her mind and is terrified by what he sees. The Southern path leads to vines that, once climbed, reveal the doors to an old temple that shows signs of upkeeping. Entering the temple, the group finds Groose and an older woman there. The woman, keeping her name a secret, informs them that they have made their way into Faron Woods, and that for whatever reason, many different worlds have combined, each world's Link vanishing as they did so. When asked about who could be behind it, the old woman mentions both Ganon and Ghirahim, and hypothesizes that, since all Links are gone, perhaps the reason the group was sent here was to fight the evil instead. The Eastern path takes the group into something of a clearing, which soon leads to a little village. A small band of four call themselves the Resistance working against the evil that befell Hyrule, and tell the group that this village was once a peaceful little place called Ordon Village. They request that the group help them locate any villagers that may still be around. As they search buildings in the area to see if anyone is there, they learn that monsters from the nearby Faron Woods have been attacking recently. The few who go off to find these monsters take note of Ashitaka trying to heal his curse at a hot spring, and of Kaneda facing off against a mysterious figure, Zant, who vanishes once Kaneda shoots at him. As they pursue Zant further into the woods, Zant traps them under a barrier, forcing them to fight monsters. Defeating them doesn't eliminate the barrier, however, and Ashitaka sticks his hand through it and gets injured. A man further into the woods explains that the barrier has been the cause of many deaths and disappearences in the area recently. Following a monkey even further into the woods, they find a wolf who is actually a spirit who decides to train them to be heroes. Once it's fought, the group finds the monkey and a child who had been playing with it trapped in a cage by monsters, who attack. The Western path gets the group out of the woods and into a very small city. The city is rather empty, though quite a few villagers are at the local milk bar rather than outside. The group soon learns that they are in Kakariko Village, and an old man lets them know that a lazy blacksmith's apprentice, named Link, has gone missing, as have quite a few of the villagers. Searching the blacksmith's and the sanctuary, they eventually find a young man in green, but soon learn that he is not Link, but Lank. They return with Lank, and learn that Princess Zelda has barred entry to Hyrule Castle recently. Everything comes to a screeching halt as all of a sudden everyone goes unconscious and are flown to Skyloft by Loftwings. The Mayor, Kaepora Gaebora, greets them, and reiterates that there is no way home at the moment and evil has taken over the land. He also tells them all that there are Traitors among them and they can vote for Traitors by calling down Loftwings with a flower and tying their vote to their leg. People try to process all of this as they explore Skyloft, while others decide to leave to settle the score with Skull Kid. Ed falls off a cliff. Chapter 1 - "Kokiri Forest" Everyone is taken away from Skyloft as quickly as they had arrived, and now find themselves in Kokiri Forest. Those fighting Skull Kid are the exception, as they remain at the battle, and eventually kill the little creature. Ed lives. Kaepora Gaebora lets everyone know that there actually is a way home, but they need to obtain the Triforce to do so. He also suggests talking to the Great Deku Tree, but the leader of the Kokiri (who looks like Mido but isn't, apparently) refuses to let them see him. They manage to talk to the Deku Tree anyway, and he explains that he cannot sense Zelda or Link, but is sure the group will meet them both eventually. Some, like Ventus and Kaori, continue to bond, while others, like Fizz and the witches, decide to explore the woods. During this time, Ghirahim makes his presence known as he gleefully taunts the group and reveals that he's behind everything. He fights some of the group until Majora the mask arrives and pulls him away for now, and right after Hylia speaks to the group, telling them they need to find three sacred stones in order to get the Triforce before Ghirahim does. She also reveals the dead bodies of Balto and Rocket Raccoon, who had been killed by Ghirahim's traitors. Accelerator quickly deduces that Victor did it, and he receives nearly unanimous votes, save for a few who suspect Yuno for her psychotic behavior. In the meantime, Fizz gets rich by exploring a nearby dungeon. Zant pops up to taunt the group and Impa tries to defend Victor for some reason. Chapter 2 - "Getting Some Stones" Two Gerudo women arrest and inspect Victor, and by extension Rowen Ilbert, to see if either of the pair are traitors. They find incriminating evidence in the form of a stone Ghirahim gave, and Victor is executed for his crimes. Meanwhile, Rowen is imprisoned, and Princess Hilda communicates with the rest of the group, telling them that they need to stop Ghirahim from taking one of the many triforces in this combination of worlds. Midna arrives and announces that there are three spiritual stones that were used by a hero long ago that could aid the group in their quest, and that it is in their best interest to find these stones before facing Ghirahim. The Stone of Wisdom is located in Zora's Domain, which has been frozen over due to Ghirahim's influence. A Zora is able to grant them all entry into the water temple, which has been flooded. They face off against many monsters, deadly traps, and a shadowy figure, who turns out to be Yuno's shadow that Majora pulled from her body to stop Yuki. Ghirahim watching them all reveals to Majora that he created Lank as Link's twin brother in order to stop the group because Lank is an idiot. He also reveals that in these worlds, Ganon has been defeated and that they need to find the Triforce of Power he left behind. Majora leaves with a captive Yuki to make Yuki his new host, but Yuno beats both her shadow and Majora and they escape. The others defeat the rest of the monsters, and the Stone of Wisdom is theirs. The Stone of Courage is in Kokiri Woods, where Saria (possibly a different Saria from the one in the prologue due to the converging worlds) leads the way. Navi the fairy leads another group to said Stone, as well, as she thinks it will lead her to Link. After some wandering around, Saria's group makes it to the Forest Temple, while Navi's group meets a salesman. As Navi's group attempts to haggle for magic beans, Lank takes over the hunt for the Stone of Courage, but stays behind as the group enters the temple. Navi's group meets up with Lank, who promptly falls to his death and revives thanks to a fairy, and both groups face off against Phantom Ganon. Once defeated, they obtain the Stone of Courage. The Stone of Power is located in Death Mountain, held by a Goron that has gone crazy thanks to Ghirahim's influence. Defeating the Goron leader in sumo wrestling earns the group access into the mountain. As they make their way past the lava, they eventually confront the monster Fyrus, who is revealed to be a cursed Goron. He thanks the heroes for their help and gives them the Stone of Power. Meanwhile, a small group makes their way to Hyrule Castle. Fighting nearby monsters gets Ventus injured, so the group tries to find a doctor. However, Ventus insists that he's fine, so they try to find the Princess instead-well, most of them do, as Lambdadelta still tries to find a doctor, and Fizz and Bo take a trip to Lon Lon Ranch. Nothing comes of this, though, as everyone has to go to Kokiri Forest. There, they meet the Great Deku Tree, who thanks them for their help and tells them of four stone masks that could help them on their quest. Afterwards, the corpses of Kaori and Accelerator are found. Ultimately, Kazuma Kiryu receives the majority of votes for their deaths, though Fizz is also suspected. Chapter 3 - "The Hunt for the Masks of the Four Giant Guardians" Kiryu is arrested, but unfortunately is not a Traitor. Luck changes back with the main group, though, as The Scotsman suddenly perishes due to multiple stab wounds, and the same stone Victor had is found in his pocket, signifying that he was a Traitor. Midna instructs the remaining group members on where to go to find the four masks mentioned earlier and sends them off. Returning to the Zora's Domain the group finds a yeti at an ice mansion, who needs ingredients for a soup for his sick wife. Fighting enemies to retrieve the ingredients, they fight a monster and receive a mask, allowing the yetis to enjoy Christmas. Another group must go inside the Deku Tree, who is ailing inside. Fighting the enemies within reveals the mask they need, on a Cucco. On a pirate ship, they find themselves in a desert, where they find robots and the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce. They lead the group to a boat, which they must steer and shoot at the invisible pirate ship. After destroying its cloaking device, they defeat Bokoblins on the ship and find the boss with the mask they need, as well as the Skeleton King, the monkeys' nemesis. Defeating them earns a mask. On the way to the stone tower, the group receives a letter from a merchant named Ravio telling them to find the mask in the tower, and his shop in Kokiri Forest. Inside the tower, they hear many voices saying riddles, and also meet Yuga, who has Zelda trapped in a painting. He mocks them for locking Rowen up, and presents them with a challenge to rescue the princess. Going through puzzles (which Yuga helps them with?), they unfortunately do not find a mask. Meanwhile, Ashitaka and Midna confront Ghirahim and Ganondorf, who is still alive even though multiple times he had been mentioned as defeated by Link. It doesn't matter, since he and Ashitaka kill each other, and Ghirahim kidnaps Midna. Everyone magically winds up back in Kakariko Village, where Lank is found dead. Due to a sudden change to Vanitas, Ventus receives the votes for the death. Final Chapter - "Hyrule Castle" Ventus is innocent, but Peter Quill is killed by the same group that killed The Scotsman. Sheik arrives and leads the group to the Temple of Time, where they meet all the Princesses of the different worlds, and Sheik reveals that he, too, is really Princess Zelda. Everyone heads off to fight Ghirahim, finding Majora in his final form ready to fight. While the group has the upper hand at first, Ghirahim quickly joins in to aid his loyal minion, but found himswlf almost defeated as well. In a last-ditch effort to win, he urged Dage and Raven to aid him, but both turned against him. Epilogue Details Ghirahim is easily defeated, and Midna is saved. She thanks everyone for their work and gives them the chance to go home, or wish upon the Triforce. Those who died or had been imprisoned reunite with the living, as well. Ashitaka wishes for his curse to heal, and Nero decides to become Kaneda's Servant, heading to Neo-Tokyo with him. Romulus and Cecelia hand in their report, but are forbidden from participating in other Murder Games. Serge and Madotsuki decide to go to Serge's world together, and Fizz returns to his home to pass time with Teemo and Gnar. Bernkastel and Lambdadelta return to their homeworld, where Bernkastel begins working on what will later be known as the Witch's Game. Dage reveals that he was Dage the Good all along, disguising himself as his evil counterpart to work as a double agent against Ghirahim all along. He gives his sword to Raven, who deeply regrets his actions as a Traitor, but Astarte and Accelerator forgive him. Ventus, too, regrets turning into Vanitas, but Kaori and Aeric forgive him. Aeric wishes to be free of his curse and heads home, finally able to rest in peace. Zanzibar takes Ghirahim's sword. Motochika and Talim are sent into the Monster Hunter universe, rather than their homes. Mordred and Caligula return to their Master, who is revealed to be Henry Killinger. He frees them of their contract and informs TOHSAKA she has paid some of her debt, before talking to an unknown person in the room. Bo Broski returns home, changing his mind about keeping the Triforce. Hange Zoë, Levi Ackerman, Rosalina, and Ri all share a final goodbye before returning home, though Ri leaves with Peter Quill for his world. Kiryu goes home as well, regretting that he didn't get closer to Ri due to his arrest. The Royal Family keeps possession of the Triforce, and all Links return to their homes, Lank along with his brother. Ghirahim and his cohorts are all trapped in the Twilight Realm. Rowen returned home, while Victor was even more dead as Accelerator decided to kill him again in the afterlife off-screen. Motoharu Tsuchimikado, the one who sent Accelerator and Kaori into the Ghirahim Incident, reports his findings to Aleister Crowley, confirming that there are other worlds out there. In the aftermath, Fiamma of the Right observes all these happenings, revealing his involvement with this event, and begins to plan his own. Afterlife Details Those who died would be sent into the world of Zant. During their time there, the characters not only turned into animal spirits, but were also forced to perform certain tasks, such as acquiring tear-shaped jewels that would be the key to being resurrected, all the while having to avoid stone guardians, fighting enemies, gathering tarot cards, and being guided by Altria Pendragon and Nero Claudius in the meantime. Those who were voted out as a result of Traitor votes would be imprisoned in the desert, under the watch of tyrannical Horsehead. Fortunately, Mordred and Caligula freed them in a breakout. Eventually, near endgame, the deceased reverted back to their human forms and be unite with those who had been imprisoned as a result of Traitor votes and finally fight against Zant, who would promptly be defeated by their combined efforts. Trivia * In-Universe, this event is known as the "Ghirahim Incident". * The Mercenary role has a somewhat similar function to the Agent role, with the only difference being that when a Mercenary investigates a Traitor, they can kill them, which was the case for The Scotsman and Peter Quill. * This is arguably the first time an NPC has been given a specific role in a Murder Game style event, with Ashitaka being a Mercenary. * Inexplicably, the prologue and first two chapters have no title. For consistency's sake, names were added for the purpose of the wiki. * Legend of Zelda Extravaganza has received negative critical reception and is considered one of the weakest events for its slow pacing, incomprehensible story, and unmemorable NPCs (Lank in particular being criticized), though characters such as Mordred have received positive attention. Category:Games Category:Legend of Zelda Extravaganza